Black Vow
by LovelyVision
Summary: Miku was only being helpful, but as it turns out she gets caught in a sin with an angel. Rated T for some yuri moments not a ton, i promise! and because I'm paranoid! Based off the song Secret Black Vow by Kagamine Rin and Len p.s. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Black Vow

_I was only trying to help a fallen angel and give her back her wings, but as it turned out we committed the blackest vow, and now the angel may never return to her home._

…

It was a warm evening in the large city and my black attire felt even more burdensome. I pulled the black lace shawl to position back on the top of my head, covering my long teal-tinted green locks from view. A drop of sweat rolled down my neck. I closed my eyes and stopped walking to slump against the nearby building's wall. The darkness of my closed eyes called and beckoned sweetly for me to fall into a peaceful, cool rest. I snapped myself out of my trance and quickened my pace, needing to find some sort of relief from this heat before I pass out.

As I passed an abandoned building, I froze. The soft whimpering of a girl crying could faintly be heard from the cracked open door. Carefully, I walked over to the door and poked my head through. There on the floor was an angel, sobbing into her hands, her white feathered wings were limp and were dragging against the dusty wooden floor. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Perhaps it just was my curiosity, but I creaked the door open slowly and walked over to her. The angel looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile at her lovely face. Extending a hand up, I said softly: "Don't cry anymore, my dear." The angel cautiously looked at my gloved hand. Her face was smudged and wet from crying, but she was still beautiful with delicate features, her hair a light golden blond feathering out at her shoulders and framing her face perfectly, and her big cerulean eyes, mesmerizing.

"Aren't you wondering why I am here?" She asked her voice sweet.

"That is none of my business, dear girl. I just see someone who is in need of help." I responded, keeping my smile. "Come with me. I will take care of you." The angel blushed, her cerulean irises growing wide with surprise as she met my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was saying. Of all people, I would never invite a stranger into my home, but I felt entranced by the girl's beauty, like I had to help her in some way. She slowly reached towards me, placing her hand into mine. I took it and helped her to her feet. "This way." I led her out of the building and to my residence, hand in hand with each other.

…


	2. Chapter 2

…

_It has been three weeks since I found Rin. First, she was leery of my hospitality and friendly behavior, so I stopped waiting on her for a few days. Within those days, Rin began checking on me, asking what I was doing and watching me closely. After the first week, Rin came more frequently to watch me sew or read. Our small talk became long conversations with laughter and jokes, tears and whimpers, angst and resentments. We were strangers, then good friends. Now I was engaged and everything seemed right._

…

I felt Rin's hands on my shoulders and looked up from my reading to meet her smiling face. The afternoon's sun shown softly through the large bay window, casting everything in its orangey glow.

"I need to show you something." Rin said. Taking my hand in hers, she led me away from the drawing room and out of my deceased parent's old house, to the back where the tree line of the forest began. "Don't you ever remove your headscarf?" She pointed at the heavy black lace perched on top of my head. I laughed.

"I wish I could, but I told you, it's a sign of my purity until marriage." I responded while raising my right hand to flash the golden band with the small diamond, walking to the shade of the trees. Rin shrugged and stayed in the sun, sitting on the grass. I watched her weave little pink flowers into an intricate loop, following her slender fingers with my eyes. She got up a few minutes later and came over to me, the crown of flowers in her hand. Rin slipped her other hand under my headscarf, removing it to my shoulder to expose my green and teal locks that were tied up and braided. After placing the flowers on my head, she rested her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I patted her back gently, my fingers barely tracing across her wings.

I understood she was heartbroken and alone, just like I was when my parents past away all those years ago, just like I was until I met my fiancée. Rin and I were friends, but that was how far my feelings extended, only friends.

"All I have to do is destroy everything," Rin whispered. I stopped touching her back and my eyes grew wide as she grabbed the tops of my shoulders, pushing my back up against the nearby tree. Our faces were inches from each other's, her lips holding a smile. "I'll abandon my pure heart if I'm allowed to live and love you." Rin's airy breath dusted my face lightly, making me paralyzed. She pressed herself closer to me, giving me no way to escape, but somehow I didn't want to leave her embrace. "I won't hesitate to cut off these wings." Before I knew it, Rin had her lips over mine, working her tongue into my mouth hungrily. She groped at me, fondled my hair out of its braids, not stopping for me to take a breath. I panicked and shoved with all my might, making Rin stumble back.

It was quiet; Rin looked down grimacing with tears sparkling along her cheeks. I covered my hands over my mouth and my face was redder than it has ever been before.

"I-I'm sorry…" I stumbled with my words, my head still spinning from what happened. Rin let out a pitiful laugh and looked over at me, meeting my teary gaze.

"The pathetic angel fell for her, the girl with the beautiful eyes who was to be wed. All she had to do was destroy everything…" Rin trailed off, looking at the scattered flowers that were once weaved together. "Why won't you let me surrender myself to the devil? From the moment our eyes met, as the forbidden feelings grew inside of me, I wished for you." She turned to leave me, but hesitated. "The sin is yet to be finished." I watched her go with shaky knees, wanting to cry out, but not able to find my voice. As the darkness of night enveloped me from view, I pondered what Rin said with unexplainable pain.

My dear, lovely angel was alone and heartbroken yet again, this time with no hope of returning home. She has indeed surrendered herself to the contract of evil by lusting for the forbidden, but I have as well. I am the black stained bride, wanting the same banned fruit of sin. We have only begun the blackest vow.

Determined on finishing our sin, I ran into my home, searching every room for my beloved, broken angel. I sank to my knees as the reality came that she left. I wanted to cry, but no tears came. I wanted to shout, but my voice was gone. I wanted to tell her, but my angel disappeared.

I am the black stained bride, my wounds are freshly open and the mourning of my unfinished sin has only just embarked.

…


	3. Chapter 3

…

Two months have passed. I waited next to my fiancée as the pastor practiced reading our vows aloud, telling us how we are made to love one another till death do us apart, but my thoughts were elsewhere. They lurked in the questions of where my angel was and if she was alright. I haven't been able to think straight since that day she left, I worry she may be gone forever.

As the two men chattered, I slinked out to the back of the chapel were the grass was soft and the forest began. The trees reminded me of _her_ and I looked down solemnly, hoping Rin was safe. An abrupt rustle from the trees' leaves startled me and I snapped my head up. My eyes immediately met with a mysterious boy's. We both stood there, as if we came to the same realization that we weren't alone. He was the first to wear a smile and come closer to me, his hand extended to me in greeting.

"My name is Len." He said kindly, his melodic voice sweetly reaching my ears. I felt myself blush.

"I'm Miku." I put my hand in his and he stooped down, kissing my hand gently. As he brought his head back up, I smiled. "Quite suave."

Len chuckled, and then said: "Anything for a lady such as yourself." We both laughed lightly, becoming more intrigued with each other with each passing minute. He had shining light golden hair tied into a small ponytail with bangs that fan out slightly, his face was narrow and had very handsome features, and he had faintly angled cerulean blue eyes. I found myself blushing and scooting closer to this boy, our hearts could be felt together and I knew Len could feel it too.

In the middle of our conversation, I had to ask: "Do you feel it?" Len stopped mid-sentence and grinned, nodding.

"The burning connection, right?" He said, taking my hand and began playing with my fingers. "Miku," We spread our hands out, palms flat and measured our fingers. "Let's go." Len looked at me intently, his cerulean orbs cutting through me as he took my hand and led me away. I followed him to my home and up into the bedroom where he closed the door behind him, not even wondering how he knew the way.

Everything was a feverish frenzy as it began. Len had me, all of me. My hair was uncovered and undone; my heavy clothes strung aside and lying on the floor, my white skin exposed to him as he hovered above me on the bed, kissing me with tender passion.

I have betrayed everything, for I am the black stained bride and see no wrong in the unforgivable.

…

"With this," Len held up a small pink flower, weaved into a ring and took my left hand. "I pledge myself to you and only you." He slipped the ring on my finger, smiling. We were outside and sitting on the grass, back at the same place where Rin advanced me those many months ago, but I finally felt like I could be happy here again. "As I hope you except my request of your hand in marriage." I giggled and hugged him.

"I do!" I replied energetically and we laughed. Len took my hands and gazed at me for a few seconds.

"Miku, I will spend all my life for you. That is a promise." He said steadily. I looked down at our hands and brought them to my lips, kissing his fingers one by one.

"I understand." I said and looked up at him, my hair tumbling over my shoulders. "And I, for you."

…


	4. Chapter 4

…

It was quiet in the house. The ticking of the grandfather clock was the only sound echoing from down the stairs and into the drawing room. I abandoned my sewing and fondly gazed at the flower on my left hand, sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, my black dress spread out around me and my lace headscarf draped over one of the chairs. I smiled and touched the pink petals softly. Our vow may have been pure, but it is breaking as sin, that we both knew of.

The footsteps that came into the room didn't startle me, as I was expecting it to be Len. But as I heard the click of a gun, I whipped around my head. For a brief second, I saw a tall man with short blue hair, dressed in all white with angel wings, pointing a white pistol at my head from the drawing room's doorway. The man shot and the bullet penetrated me, the pitch-black girl. I fell back, my hair untying and tumbling.

As I held onto my last breaths, I mouthed his name, Len, before my vision became dark and the sounds muffled. Barely holding on, I felt someone wrap his or her arms around me, holding onto me tightly.

"My dear, lying cold," I hardly heard Len's voice as his tears splashed onto my numbing skin. "I will spend my life for you as I swore on that day. My sin against God, all my acts of treachery shall be paid by death, so I will die for you." He softly kissed my lips and I felt my consciousness returning rapidly. I cleared my eyes and looked up to see it was my angel's face, Rin's beloved face smiling down at me. "I believe that this is my fate." She whispered before breaking apart into nothing. I stared in shock, as what was left of her was a single black feather. My lip trembled and I let out the first sob, clutching the feather desperately, calling for her to come back.

She was in my grasp, holding me all this time, disguising herself as the boy named Len. I was a fool! Too blind and ignorant to see that the boy I fell for was really the angel I loved all along. My tears flowed like an endless downpour, showing no signs of stopping as I couched over the feather in the lonely drawing room.

…

_She saved the girl and vanished away, the wingless fallen angel and the sinful black stained bride, even after falling into the abyss the vow's wedge entwines them, retaining their unforgivable sin._

_When the fruit of sin falls into decay, they can meet again._

_Till then, my love…_


End file.
